The Soil summoned by Void
by ZobbleStone
Summary: In a world where noble youths summon familiars from across the lands, a void user creates her own. Magic is a fickle thing after all.


**The Soil summoned by Void**

**Chapter 1: The 'summoning'**

From the centre of the runic circle, a chunk of the sacrificial soil mound ascended two metres and hardened into a black crystal that, upon which stage, burst aflame into a floating gemstone of black fire and began growing a body of soil around itself like bark around the core. Only after the body had taken the proportions of an adult human did it stop growing soil and began the process anew by sprouting scales of stone on the torso, shoulders and feet while an ethereal void material began forming over the legs like trousers. With the unusual clothing fully formed, black vines sprouted from the back of the head and grew down into uneven, greasy hair that reached down just below the shoulder blades at longest. Finally, all the remaining uncovered soil that made up the body shifted to the colour of pale skin except for the fingernails and eyes that instead hardened into black gemstones with blood crimson highlights on the sharpest points.

Wait, the soil wasn't an intended sacrifice and this is a summoning circle, not a familiar creation circle. What?

**_/|\\_,-' Mere moments earlier**

A void user was chanting call in request of summoning something that would appeal the witch as a familiar but she accidentally misdirected her wand to the right of the summoning circle and straight into the ground instead, followed closely by what could only have been described as an explosion that left a crater in the ground and a solid chunk of her magically infused soil landed in the summoning circle, subsequently activating the magic circle with an unintended result. An unintended result so unexpected, that it would change the witch's destiny and fate, forever.

The most magically charged portion of the chunk of soil ascended into the air like a loose balloon and reformed into a black gemstone that burned a black flame that was soon hidden by soil that was mysteriously forming around it while the entire object slowly descended to the ground and changed further. By the time the new familiar had reached the circle upon which it had been created, it looked almost like a human wearing the most unusual clothing the witch had ever seen, distracting enough for her not to immediately notice that his skin was pale as salt and that his vine-like hair wasn't flowing in the wind but the most shocking part of him were his glowing black eyes with blood crimson pupils.

The witch was so caught up in staring at her new familiar that she had completely forgotten about the crowd behind her and the teacher beside her but the feeling was mutual and all of them were silent as the wind although, this peace was interrupted when a few of her classmates began muttering amongst themselves about the being in front of them that had yet to even take a single breath. The mumbling, of course, caught the attention of the nearby teacher who, regained his thoughts and without thinking, warned the witch in front of him to finish what she started.

"Louise, kindly finish the summoning ritual please." Spoke the calm voice of Mr Colbert to Louise De La Valière (the witch that summoned the familiar in front of her in an unusual way), leading to her planting a peck on the supposed lips of her familiar, life coming to her new familiar, a gravelly howl of pain to reverberate around the school and glowing runes burned their way onto the back of the right hand of the creature in front of her.

The gravelly howling only halted once the newly imprinted runes on the right hand of the new familiar stopped glowing and it collapsed into unconsciousness, right on top of its new master, pinning her to the ground with its unexpected weight. This predicament was very unsightly because it took five of the noble's efforts to even lift the new familiar enough for Louise to escape at all.

**_/|\\_,-' Four hours after the 'summoning'**

The new being awoke under the covers of a collapsed bed that clearly shouldn't have had himself placed in, by whose logic would you put something that weighed more than ten tonnes, on a wooden bed that had not been reinforced in any way? While he was getting out of the wrecked bed, a maid carrying a glass of water wandered into view of the sight, stopped abruptly in shock, surprised that she didn't drop or spill the cup in hand in the process. The, now standing, being then noticed the maid and tried to ask for her to come closer, only to find that he couldn't speak a language yet so instead, he crudely gestured for her to approach. It was an easily identified hand sign that signified the approved concept of approach and it was hesitantly obeyed for a small distance before he made two more simple gestures in consecutive order. Pointing to himself as if to signify self and miming the act of drinking from a cup and tapped on the front of his throat once he was sure she understood. For the gestures, he was rewarded by getting passed the cup of water that he audibly gulped down like a starved man would food, after which, he passed the cup back and nodded gratefully before writing the glowing text onto the air "Please bring master". The text faded to nothing while the frightened maid rushed out the room in what he could only consider an attempt to bring his master to him, not realising that he'd scared the poor girl, simply assumed that she was only rushing because of excitement to meet the great being that created him.

His limited knowledge about reality hadn't been enough to realise that he'd just painted a target on his back because of his use of supposed 'wandless magic', or in better words, true magic.

**_,/'|_/\\_,-' End chapter**

**Reviews are wanted and may be needed to aid in spotting the inevitable grammar errors that are bound to occur and a critique of my story will be appreciated but only, as long as it's not flames or hate.**

**If you really feel the need to add flames or hate to your review, please keep it separate from the critiques because that will hopefully be the most important part of any review you make although, if you have an opinion about where this story should go, add it at the bottom of your review and note that I'm probably not as knowledgeable about Familiar Of Zero as most of you.**

**Reviews will be replied to at the end of the latest chapter for all to see and privately.**

**You have been warned.**


End file.
